


I can make you every promise (that has ever been made)

by Wishopenastar



Series: Daily drabbles Capri [5]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: AAA - Freeform, Angst, Fluff, Foot Massage, I don't have a foot kink, M/M, Minor angst if you squint, foot washing, lamen, really - Freeform, the ship name is still hilarious, they're kings, they're married, they're soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishopenastar/pseuds/Wishopenastar
Summary: He loves these moments, the softer ones. When there are bruises but not from fighting for their rights, when there is a quiet reverence to how they see each other—not from how the other is possibly the most beautiful person in the world, but from the joy that swells up in being able to do simple acts of service after laying entire kingdoms for each other.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Series: Daily drabbles Capri [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670083
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	I can make you every promise (that has ever been made)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deripmaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deripmaver/gifts).



> This is for Revamp who is amazing and deserves all love and soft Lamen.

There is something essentially calming about the balcony in the southern end of the palace. Maybe it is because the view from it isn't the sea that separates Vere and Instead it looks upon the forest surrounding the castle. And the only memories Laurent has of the forest is the chase in the band wagons and telling filthy tales in front of a fire light as his lover promised that they'd be each other's and talked of a united kingdom whose existence is finally a reality. 

This is where Damen finds him.

Laurent doesn't turn to look at his husband coming towards him, a younger Laurent would have turned and watched each step, still disbelieving that he was doing it. Now he sighs and breaths in the smell of his husband fresh from the training grounds where he had been leading drills, Laurent usually joins but today he has been forbidden. He would protest but even he knows that the swell of his right foot is something which will only go down with liberally applied balm and rest.

Damen drawns in closer until his hands wrap around Laurent's waist and his chin comes to rest on his shoulder. Laurent leans against him rather than the balcony he had been using earlier.

"Hello, sweetheart. You're supposed to be resting," Damen says with only the slightest edge of irony in his voice.

"And you my lover are supposed to be taking care of the meeting with Lord Helden," Laurent feels rather than sees the muscles of Damen's face shift into a frown at the mention of the name. Helden was possibly the most droning noble in Ios, his presence was enough to put Jokaste's child to sleep and that demon child _never_ slept.

"Well, I rescheduled. Come, I've been waiting to do something."

Damen leads Laurent to their bedroom and makes way to the inner chambers. Laurent is about to go to the bed when Damen's fingers catch the cuff on his hand, guiding him to a divan rather than the bed. 

Laurent pouts briefly before changing direction to the seating where a deep plate filled with water and petals is laid out. He loves these moments, the softer ones. When there are bruises but not from fighting for their rights, when there is a quiet reverence to how they see each other—not from how the other is possibly the most beautiful person in the world, but from the joy that swells up in being able to do simple acts of service after laying entire kingdoms for each other.

Damen puts Laurent's foot in the water and softly massages it while washing it, Damen sweeps off the rose petals to the side with his hand and Laurent laughs softly and the purpose defeating he commits. 

There's an interval of silence as Damen presses his hands into Laurent's soles and then takes his fingers up to wash between his toes. Having Damen so close to his feet always brings back memories that he tries to push to the back of his mind, that they try to write over with better ones.

It feels like the Summer Palace, when he'd bathed Damen. Something like an apology in his every action.

Except now it's his feet being washed and it reminds him of the hatred sparking in Damen's eyes as he had kissed the tip of his boot. But now almost reading Laurent's mind, Damen kisses each of his toes with the love they weave into their marriage.

Damen finishes and sits up beside Laurent. They bring their foreheads close, breathing in each other before they tilt their chins to kiss, softly, chastely, and then deeper. 

It's not a battle like their first kiss was, it's not the placated kisses of a couple so used to each other. It just is.

And it's enough.


End file.
